Benutzer Diskussion:Dust-Kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Datei:DustCimmerian.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 08:31, 20. Okt. 2012 |} Hilfe Mein Computer spinnt und ich sehe niemanden im Chat obwohl ich weiß das da mehrere Typen da sind! Hilfe Shawn Froste1 (Diskussion) 18:27, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC)Dein Shawn Partnerschaft Hallo! Von was für einer Partnerschaft genau redest du denn? Dann müsste ich erstmal deine Seite sehen und alles mit dem anderen Admin besprechen. Sage dir dann bescheid. LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 17:37, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Dust ^^ Gefällt dir diese Geschichte: Ich packte den mit Feuer und Eis bemusterteten Ball in meinen Fahrradkorb und radelte los zu meiner Schule, der Shine Jr. High. Ich fühlte mich verfolgt, schaute ständig nach hinten. Da hörte ich ein leises auf den Boden schlagen. Ich stoppe mein Rad und schaute nach hinten. Ein Schüler musterte mich. Seine Uniform war rot-weiß, mit einem blauen Diamanten in der Mitte. Durch den Schatten seiner Haare, die rot und stachelig waren, sah man nichts. Man sah nur ein blutrotes Funkeln. Er setzte ein leichtes Grinsen auf und schoss einen schwarzen Ball mit leuchtenden, roten Sechsecken. Der Ball schoss genau auf mich zu, als ein anderer, mit hellblauen Haaren und einer blau-weißen Uniform auf mich zu rannte und den Ball mit seinem Magen abblockte. "Bryce!" rief der rothaarige und die beiden zischten davon. Bevor ich mich bedanken konnte, waren die beiden weg. "Eigenartig." dachte ich mir, musterte meinen Ball und stieg auf. In der regnerischen Pause nahm ich meinen Laptop, setzte mich in das Pausengebäude und schaute nach. "Hm.. keine Informationen zu einem blauhaarigen Bryce." flüsterte ich und klappte mein Laptop zusammen. Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und das gelbe Kreuz leuchtete auf. Die beiden Jungen erschienen. Der rothaarige lachte und schoss seinen Ball. Das Kreuz zerbrach. Alles fing an zu schreien. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Horrorfilm. Da packte mich der blauhaarige, dribbelte seinen Ball der schwarz mit hellblauen Sechsecken war und zischte aus dem Gebäude hinaus. Er lächelte, sagte kurz:"Mein Name ist Bryce Withingale. Und deiner?". Ich schreckte auf und rannte in das Gebäude, Bryce hängte mich ab obwohl ich die Schnellste der Schule bin, holte meinen Ball und mein Laptop, zog den rothaarigen raus und gab mir meine Utensilien. "Tut mir leid, ich bin Jessica Skylark." sagte ich geduldig und der Junge rannte weg. Ich rannte hinterher. Er rannte vom Gelände weg in die Turnhalle. Ich hörte auf zu rennen und ging wieder zu meinem Ball. Hinterher dribbelte ich noch ungestört, bis es klingelte. Generft setzte ich mein Headset auf und klemmte es an. Ich sprach rein:"Hallo Fr. Sherwind, komme heute 10 Minuten später wegen einem Vorfall.", danach wählte ich die Headnumber von der Rektorin und bat sie:"Hallo! Können sie bitte schauen, ob sie in irgendeiner Stufe zwei Schüler haben, einer heißt Bryce Withingale, er hat einen Freund der stachelig-rote Haare hat. Vielen Dank.". Zehn Minuten später rief die Rektorin an. Ich nahm an:"Hallo Jessica. Nein, leider habe ich keinen Schüler der so heißt. Habe in allen Klassen nachgeschaut.". "Vielen Dank!" sagte ich und legte auf. Ich ging in die Klasse und rätselte. Liebe Grüße, The Black Legend Spirit (Diskussion) 13:27, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Powersurfer und Fangzahn-Fänger Danke für die Info über die Seiten, löschen werden wir sie nicht sondern überarbeiten, gib mir bitte etwas Zeit dafür, Danke! :) LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 13:53, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) danke ^^ dir Hey ^^ Hi Dust, kannst du bitte bei meinem Wiki mitmachen, ich weiß es ist neu, aber es würde mich echt freuen! Ryuga and Co. (Diskussion) 13:08, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) wichtig BITTE LES DIR DAS DURC!!! Benutzer Blog:Blade Flash/MEIN WIKI :O Blade Flash (Diskussion) 16:26, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) re:Benutzerbox; Benutzerseite Das Orange in den Überschriften wird durch "class="color1"" erzeugt. Dadurch erhalten diese Boxen dieselbe Farbe wie alle anderen Buttons und Boxen im Wiki und die Schrift wird auch weiß. Das habe ich nun rausgenommen und dir die Überschriften entsprechend mit anderen Codes angepasst^^ Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden^^ SweetHope (Discussion) 14:19, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) re:Neues Logo für Fantasy RPG Wiki Hey Dust :) Ich habe das neue Logo hinzugefügt. Es sieht wirklich schön aus^^ Leider war es etwas groß, sodass ich es nun auf 200px verkleinert habe. Ich hoffe, das ist ok :) LG SweetHope (Discussion) 13:24, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Dust ich habe bie deiner Frage nicht so verstanden, kannnst du sie leichter Formulieren. Benutzer:Cengiz-Cebeci 10.06.2013 23:12 UTC Datei:Xene.Genesis.png Farben und so Hey Dust ^_^, ich hätte da so eine unsinnige Frage. Wie hast du die Farben zu blau gemacht? (Also den Quelltext von blau; Da du ja umbedingt etwas auf deine Dissi haben wolltest ^_^) Jo das wars. Datei:Fubuki_als_Figur.pngShawn Froste1 (Diskussionseite)Datei:Fubuki_als_Figur.png 17:08, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Your Request uhm.. uhm... can you repeat your request.. my drawing is lost. hehe >< gomen, i say when it is done... Crystalcarpochaos (Diskussion) 12:45, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) thumb|67px|Fail ><*Crystalcarpochaos (Diskussion) 20:06, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo thumb|tadaa ok i color it very quickly in ... hmm hey, i make your rquest sorry i take a long time for it... -.-' Chaos 18:50, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Test Magier im Mittelfeld 19:20, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC)